There are countless numbers of high speed police pursuits of vehicles that occur each year. Although these pursuits are often necessary to apprehend dangerous criminals, they often result in high speed collisions that cause serious or fatal injuries to the police, innocent motorists or pedestrians, and even the criminals being chased. Ironically, it is both the pursuit by the police and the criminal's desire not to be caught that fuel the high speed chase. Consequently, if there is no pursuit by the police, a high speed chase would not occur. However, if a law enforcement agency has a “no chase” policy, then the crime rate in that jurisdiction is likely to increase as a result. Therefore, a need exists for a system that law enforcement personnel can use to track the movement of a suspect motor vehicle without encouraging a high speed chase. As described in detail below, the present invention provides such a system, which resolves the existing safety problems associated with high speed pursuits, and other similar problems.